1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative gas appliances. More particularly the present invention relates to a fireplace of the type which is mounted under and becomes the support for a table top such as a coffee table, corner table, kitchen counter or island table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,609, we disclosed and described a zero clearance fireplace with glass side panels which contained insulation and a heat exchanger plenum in the top wall. The top wall of this fireplace was cool enough to be built into a vertical wall or walls and/or to support a high counter. The top of this fireplace presents a high profile and is too high to accommodate a low profile table top.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,953, we disclosed a very high thermal efficiency fireplace capable of operating at variable heating output rates. This fireplace employed a variable rate induced draft fan in the exhaust system to maintain a predetermined pressure drop across the combustion chamber. The exhaust fan in this fireplace system was not designed to effect cooling of any of the walls surrounding the combustion chamber.
It would be desirable to provide a gas burning fireplace system which could serve as the base for a low profile table top and which displayed a decorative gas log burner system and which also maintained the glass side walls at a temperature low enough to be touched by the human hand or human body without causing burns, physical discomfort or harm.